The Wizarding World of Rose and Lorcan
by StrangeSlashficiton
Summary: 11 year old Rose Weasley has her share of social troubles, and has difficulty making friends. 12 year old Lorcan Scamander is a social butterfly who's personality often frightens others around him. When they meet at Hogwarts, a beautiful friendship is born. As they go through adulthood together, will it result in romance, heartbreak, jealousy, or will they just stay friends?


Chapter One: Sleeping Troubles

Rose Weasley couldn't sleep. The butterflies in her stomach just wouldn't go away, and she kept chewing her already short nails. Tomorrow was an important day. She'd be going to her father and mother's school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 10 hours time, and she didn't want to disappoint her family. The rain and wind pounded on the window next to her desk, and raindrop kept trickling in at sides where the opening wasn't secured. She wised she could use her wand and just cast a sealing spell, but she wasn't permitted by wizarding law to do so. Her mother, Hermione Granger, would surely have her head if she did, so Rose just kept listening to the noises of trickling water. Her cousin Albus was also going to be there. He was on of her best friends, and she'd known him since they were babies. He'd surely be able to guide her and they'd stick together. Albus was like her second brother, and he'd stick up for her if she needed him.

Before Hogwarts, she'd been homeschooled. Now she was going to a place with over 5000 students. The whole thought was kind of nauseating. She now realized where the butterflies were coming from. She was always nervous around large crowds of people, and there would be a huge boost to her anxiety. Socializing freaked her out, and she'd have difficulty making friends. Rose hoped her awkwardness would leave as soon as she stepped into a social setting, but that wouldn't be the case. At least Albus would be there to guide her. Everyone fawned over Albus like a prince. He got everything he wanted, and her parents even agreed that Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny spoiled him rotten. Sometimes she was jealous of all the attention that he got, but he was still her friend and family member. Rose thought about her future at Hogwarts, and wondered what she would be after she graduated. Most of her family were aurors, but she wanted to do something different. She loved watching her mother or father or grandmother brew potions. The colours and smells were intoxicating, but it filled her with a sense she'd never experienced. It was like a natural high, making her giddy. Potions were her absolute favorite, and she'd been inspired by the great Severus Snape to become a professor at Hogwarts one day.

It had been almost an hour and Rose was no closer to falling asleep.

'Maybe I should take a walk.' She wondered. 'Taking a quick stroll always helps me relax.' The 11 year old crept out of her bed and wandered into the hallway. She tiptoed down the dark corridor, making sure not to wake her younger brother and parents. The burrow seemed to sway in the wind, rocking slightly back and forth under her feet. Her parents had moved in to look after her ailing grandparents, and she loved being with her grandma and hearing her stories. She often noted the small moments of silence when her late uncle, Fred, was mentioned. The sadness in their eyes made her wonder what kind of person he was. Sometimes when she visited Diagon Alley with her family and they stepped inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes he'd stare at the picture of him on the wall. He was handsome, the kind of man who made everyone smile.

Rose continued down the Burrow's rickety staircase, trying hardest to not make any noises. She saw the front door and walked toward it cautiously. Rose loved taking midnight walks when it was warm and musky outside; it gave her a calming effect.

"Rose Weasley, where are you going?" came a voice from the dark.

Rose whipped around and saw her grandmother sitting in an armchair.

"Granny?" she whispered. She didn't expect Molly to be up this late. Usually her Granny was sleeping at this hour. Rose had never seen anyone before when she'd tried to take a walk.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Molly asked her startled granddaughter.

"Just…Just…trying to take a walk…" she muttered.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

Rose stopped. Her granny could read her like a well-written book.

"Maybe just a little bit."

Her granny smiled warmly.

"Your father did the same thing the first time he went to Hogwarts." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. He was so nervous that he couldn't eat anything without wanting to vomit. It was quite a sight."

Rose laughed. She couldn't imagine her father doing that.

"Just try to distract yourself. It usually does the trick."

"I've tried Granny. It doesn't work."

"What about a story? Come sit with me."

Granny Weasley told her granddaughter stories until she fell asleep.


End file.
